


twinkboy-woozi69

by farabeuf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A fic inside a fic, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, fic-ception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farabeuf/pseuds/farabeuf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is in the middle of a creativity crisis and stumbles into some Seventeen fanpages while hunting inspiration. There, he is able to conclude three things: firstly, Junhui has an habit of eye-fucking the camera while he dances; secondly, kidney function seems not to be a right, but a privilege; and finally, “SoonHoon” is absolutely not some fan’s username.</p><p>(Or the fic in which Jihoon masturbates while reading a SoonHoon fanfic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	twinkboy-woozi69

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me...
> 
> This is my very first time posting something here and I'm kinda nervous about it, especially since english is not my first language and thus, this work might be full with grammar mistakes. So, please, let out you inner grammar nazi and let me know if I made mistakes.
> 
> Also, I'm totally Woozi trash and suffer because there is just not enough Woozi porn in this world.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It seemed like a good idea at the time. 

It was almost three o’clock in the morning when the twenty-third crumpled sheet of paper flew across the small room towards the trash bin and failed miserably, landing at least a meter away from its objective. Jihoon sighed in defeat, took a sip of the RedBull that was threatening to run out and placed it next to the other two empty cans before beginning to scribble strained lyrics in tonight’s twenty-fourth sheet. He rewrote for the thousandth time the same verse, reorganized every line’s syntactic structure, replaced some simple words with its complex and pseudointellectual synonyms, but wasn’t able to save this new composition from mediocrity.

It was one of those bad nights when inspiration didn’t linger in the walls of his studio and the blank-sheet-crisis hovered above him like a relentless enemy. Jihoon let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his head in a frustrated gesture, making his tangled mess of pink hair even messier. This stress wasn’t a new issue, though. Writing songs for the Performance Unit was always a challenge since he had to create a rhythm that incorporated the different types of dance that each kid mastered. It was then when the idea came up to him.

It was not his fault, really, if we analyze the situation in hindsight. Actually, this seemed to be the most viable solution to get over his creativity crisis.

Jihoon searched videos and fan-taken pictures of the Performance Unit members on Google, with the very academic purpose of reminding himself of those special traits and abilities each one owned, hoping to find some sort of mystical illumination along the way. It wasn’t a bad plan; it was actually going smoothly until he stumbled into several Seventeen fan accounts on tumblr. There, he was able to conclude three things: firstly, Junhui has an habit of eye-fucking the camera while he dances (or breathes); secondly, kidney function seems not to be a right, but a privilege; and finally, “SoonHoon” is absolutely not some fan’s username.

Actually, this fan’s username is _twinkboy-woozi69_ and they’re someone who apparently enjoys writing something called fanfiction about something called SoonHoon. Jihoon learned three other things today: one, that fanfictions are fictional stories written by fans about the celebrities they like; two, that SoonHoon is the couple name given to him and Soonyoung; and three, that reading porn can be much better than watching it.

 

It’s already past three o’clock in the morning when Jihoon stands up to lock the door and dim the lights of the studio, awkwardly walking back to his desk after setting the atmosphere. He resumes his position in his office’s chair and takes a last look around before scrolling down the webpage, restarting his reading where he had left it. It’s a story and he’s absolutely engrossed in it, the drafts he was working on now long forgotten. 

At first, he is amused by the amount of idealized lies their fans write and wonders if they actually believe that all of the members are gay and dating each other. They exaggerate every single gesture they make and turn it into some melodramatic non-verbal love declaration. It’s funny, but not quite as much as the gross cheesy dialogues they put in the boys’ mouth, speeches that seem to be taken straight out from the corniest drama ever made. The story he is currently reading goes along these lines…

_Seventeen arrived to Japan to hold their first solo concert overseas and, since it was still early, they were rehearsing before the concert started. During the rehearsal, Hoshi couldn’t stop looking at his boyfriend, Woozi…_

“Ew. Nope. Just no”, mumbles Jihoon, scrunching his face in disgust.

_…his boyfriend, Woozi, who looked like an angel glowing under the sunshine. Even if he wasn’t wearing make up, his skin looked so white and so perfect and his lips looked beautifully and naturally pink. Hoshi couldn’t hold back the urge to claim his lips and dragged him to the changing rooms, where they finally gave in to a passionate kiss that had butterflies fluttering in their stomachs. When they pulled apart, both whispered, “I love you” into each other’s ears._

This has Jihoon snorting and shaking his head.

_Once the concert started, they all had to wear tight pants and Hoshi couldn’t stop looking at Woozi’s butt because it looked so good like that, squeezed into those skinny pants. So much staring throughout the performance led to the formation of a very uncomfortable tent in his groin. Hoshi tried his best to concentrate during the performance, but every time he looked at his boyfriend, he couldn’t stop thinking how much he wanted to get to the hotel so that they could make love._

“Okay. That escalated quickly”, Jihoon says, with a raised eyebrow.

_When the concert ended, a van drove them to the hotel. Woozi had fallen asleep during the ride and Hoshi didn’t want to wake him up, so he decided to carry the boy, who was as light as a feather, bridal style to their shared room…_

Jihoon rolls his eyes so hard he is sure he caught a glimpse of his own brain. 

He suddenly remembers that one time Soonyoung had offered to piggyback him back to the dorm from a nearby chinese restaurant in exchange of a free meal. Jihoon accepted, the deal was fulfilled and Soonyoung suffered the consequences of his own lankiness and stupidity by bearing an awful backache for a week. Jihoon still chuckles at the thought.

_…to their shared room, where he started undressing him very carefully, taking his time to admire the younger’s body. Woozi had always been pretty; his body was delicate and little as that of a dainty flower…_

__

“Delicate and little my ass.”

__

_…a dainty flower. The boy wasn’t responding to Hoshi’s actions; he didn’t wake up even after he was fully naked, so Hoshi decided to wake him up by capturing his lips in another kiss. Soon, the small boy finally opened his eyes and started kissing back. They kissed until they ran out of breath and had to pull apart to get some air, and that’s when Hoshi looked into his lovers eyes and murmured in his ear: “goodnight, my sleeping beauty. I want to make you mine”._

__

Jihoon cringes.

_Woozi smiled lovingly and replied: “I want to be yours”._

Jihoon cringes harder.

_After that, the kiss became more passionate and less innocent. It lasted a few minutes, until Hoshi left Woozi’s lips and began mouthing along his jawline, proceeding to leave heated kisses all over his neck until he arrived to his chest. There, he focused on his baby’s rosy nipples, sucking them both gently and drawing lewd noises out from the naked boy, who couldn’t do anything but squirm under his boyfriend._

“Well, shit”.

_Hoshi continued caressing his lover’s abdomen with his tongue while he ran his hands up and down Woozi’s sides. When the taller male made it to his navel, he circled it with his wet muscle and licked it inside, earning a loud sigh of pleasure from the smaller boy, who didn’t know what to do with his hands. Actually, Woozi didn’t know how to deal with all that pleasure; his cheeks were red and his mouth was hanging open, small whimpers falling from it._

_After seeing that his boyfriend was enjoying his ministrations, Hoshi moved his hands down to grip Woozi’s gorgeous butt cheeks, massaging them and making the other boy moan. He took his time to feel the roundness of that perky ass that he loved, letting it mold perfectly into his big hands. While he kept massaging Woozi’s rear, his mouth began to leave wet kisses along his darling’s inner thighs, which had the young composer shuddering in anticipation. He wanted Hoshi to touch his dick, already hard and craving some attention._

Now Jihoon is sitting with his back peeled off the chair, his legs slightly separated and his right foot tapping at an insistent rhythm. His body is leaning forward and gradually getting closer, with growing interest, to the computer screen where the text he is reading is starting to turn very explicit. He takes a glance at the door to be sure no one is going to barge in on him, even though it’s very unlikely that someone would be awake and casually roaming around the building at this hour. After double-checking, he proceeds his reading, and the following paragraph has his fingers fiddling nervously with the hem of his oversized hoodie and the pace of the tapping increasing.

_Woozi gave Hoshi a pleading look and the dancer understood quickly what he wanted, they had been a couple for so long no words were needed between them anymore. Hoshi abruptly stopped touching the smaller boy’s butt and separated his mouth from the other’s milky legs, earning a displeased grunt from him. Woozi raised himself, supported by his elbows, and watched as his boyfriend griped his cock and started pumping it, sending bolts of pleasure through his spine. The pace was slow at first, as if Hoshi was afraid to hurt his boy by being too rough, but the short singer soon asked him to go faster in a voice that already sounded strained from the growing pleasure. Hoshi didn’t take long to comply; he increased the speed of his strokes without prior notice, making his lover gasp loudly and grip the sheets in surprise._

Jihoon’s eyes are wide open, the need to blink no longer a priority. 

The scenery in the story is becoming way too vivid, and he would be lying if he said that it doesn’t affect him. By now, he can already feel the warmness gathering on his face, a blush that creeps up his neck and colors his cheeks and ears a shade of pink that he knows must be too deep, too evident. He has always hated that about himself, the ease with which his body reacts to everything, the way it betrays his alleged coldness and bares itself with an embarrassing transparency. If Soonyoung or any other member saw him, they would guess immediately what is going on.

Jihoon shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He has known Soonyoung for more than five years now, they practically grew up together, and imagining himself involved in any type of sexual intercourse with that overgrown toddler is extremely awkward. 

Actually, this whole situation is particularly embarrassing because he is very close with the boy, but he had never seen him as anything more than a good friend. He does find him handsome and all but, for him, Soonyoung has always been that hyperactive clingy kid that annoys him to no end and makes him laugh whenever he is stressed. He had never seen a potential partner in the other boy, not even during that obscure time of his adolescence when he discovered that he preferred sharp lines and thick voices over delicate curves and high-pitched giggles, not even when his pre-teen heart found it amusing to go around developing painfully awkward crushes on other Pledis trainees (Seungcheol, to be exact, but he would rather have his balls chopped off than admit that it ever happened).

Anyway, even though his face is probably as red as a tomato and the temperature of the room is starting to become a little bit too hot for his liking, making his hoodie seem like an unnecessary accessory, he continues reading.

_With his hand travelling up and down Woozi’s cock, Hoshi took his time to appreciate the ecstatic expression on his boyfriend’s beautiful face. Woozi had turned into a moaning mess, his head tilted backwards and his throat emitting very sexy sounds that sent blood rushing to his lover’s cock. Hoshi hadn’t touched himself in the whole night, yet his dick was already erect and desperate to be freed from the pants that had become too tight._

_When Woozi noticed that his partner had a hard on, he decided to reciprocate the ministrations. He reached for the other’s groin and started palming him through the front of his pants, feeling the outline of Hoshi’s sex and moaning when the other male reacted to his touch by gripping his dick with more strength. The small singer easily caught up with the rhythm that the dancer was applying to him and recreated it with his own hand._

_They continued like this for a while, Woozi feeling Hoshi up through his clothes and Hoshi jerking Woozi off, until the taller boy lost his patience and begged for his lover to touch him properly. The shorter boy did as he was told and reached for his boyfriend’s crotch, unzipped his pants and got rid of them, along with his underwear. Meanwhile, Hoshi took off his tee and threw it carelessly across the room, not even bothering to know where it landed._

_Now that they were both completely undressed, Hoshi returned his attention to his little boyfriend, who wrapped a firm hand around his member and started moving it at a steady rhythm, fast and strong from the very start. His actions had Hoshi cursing under his breath and bucking his hips unintentionally. To Woozi’s delight, his boyfriend’s pretty eyes were closed and his lips were parted, plastering a very lewd expression in his face. The singer couldn’t resist the urge to trap that pleading mouth in a needy kiss, savoring the sweetness of his lover._

The situation has evolved from simply embarrassing to outrageously shameful. 

Yes, shameful. Jihoon thinks it’s an accurate word to describe the way he is feeling right now, especially because the main problem here is not the fanfic itself but the way his body is reacting to it. He can blame it on the fact that he lives in an overcrowded dorm with twelve other hormonal boys where privacy is nothing but a distant dream, which leads to his sexual needs being pretty pent up. But even tough this may explain the fact that he is getting easily aroused, it’s not an excuse to consider one of his bandmates appealing enough to have the blood in his head rushing to his groin.

Jihoon can’t help it, though. The picture of himself jerking off a very pleased Soonyoung that the story has imprinted on his mind is making his penis grow hard against his will. He’s starting to feel a tent in the front of his sweatpants and crosses his legs in a failed attempt to hide it.

_When they broke apart, Hoshi stared intensely at the other, a silent request in his eyes. Even if he didn’t say what he wanted out loud, Woozi easily understood what his boyfriend was demanding and put himself into action. The movements of his hand came to a halt and he left a quick peck in those plump lips, from which a tiny groan escaped, right before positioning himself between the dancer’s thick thighs, caressing them with both hands. Woozi locked his eyes with those of his boyfriend’s and slowly, without breaking the eye contact, lowered himself until he was eye-level with his dick._

_The first thing he did was leave kittenish licks on the tip of Hoshi’s cock, shy caresses that knocked the breath out of the taller man. This reaction encouraged Woozi to be more daring. He opened his mouth and wrapped it around the leaking cockhead, running his tongue all over it and making Hoshi pant heavily, his back arching off the bed._

Jihoon purposefully tenses the muscles of his thighs in a completely useless attempt to restrain his undeniable hard on from growing more. By now, he has reached a point where it’s impossible to keep lying to himself, he’s aroused and the reason is an imaginary scenario where he’s giving Soonyoung a blowjob. Fucking great. 

His nails dig into the material of his chair and he takes another quick glance at the door. As if feeling awfully filthy wasn’t enough, he also feels extremely guilty about this whole matter, as if his sinful thoughts are somehow corrupting their whole group’s innocence.

His palms are sweating and his body is suddenly too hot to remain covered by his pink hoodie, so he takes it off and stays only in his plain white t-shirt. The rush of cold air that slips through his bones contributes to the process of consolidation of a raging boner of shame. Very fucking great.

_Enjoying the sounds his boyfriend was letting out, the singer took more of that big penis into his mouth, sinking on it until his nose touched the dancer’s groin. Hoshi moaned in a very loud voice and his hands held onto his boyfriend’s head, his fingers tangling in his hair and pulling lightly. Woozi began bobbing his head over the other’s length and it required a lot of self-control from Hoshi to stop himself from bucking his hips upwards. The young composer’s lips stretched over his lover’s thick girth, which filled his mouth in a delicious way and continuously touched the back of his throat._

Jihoon’s hands are closed in tight fists on either side of his legs when he reads that last line. 

He imagines what it would feel like to have someone else’s genitals in his mouth, he wonders if the stretch would hurt or if the breathing exercises that he knows are useful to regulate his in and exhaling while singing would be useful in this situation too. He should find the mere idea disgusting, but he surprisingly doesn’t. In fact, he starts to wonder if he could possibly do a good job or if the other person would be disappointed by his lack of experience. 

His usually over-controlling mind is so immerse in the reading that it allows his body to act freely, which means that he isn’t fully aware of his actions when his mouth starts to react in the most shameless, yet most honest way it can. All of a sudden, he is overly aware of the presence of his tongue inside his mouth, it feels too big for that narrow space and is way too restless to stay put. It licks the roof of his mouth and the back of his teeth as Jihoon swallows repeatedly vast amounts of saliva that pool at the underside of the tongue, fervently believing that the accumulation of spit has always been there and that, no, he is absolutely not salivating at the thought of Soonyoung’s dick in his mouth, fucking his face until…

“Holy fuck, no!” once realization hits him, Jihoon squeezes his thighs strongly, hoping the ache helps to dissipate the disturbing thoughts that rule his mind. It doesn’t. At all.

His thighs are quivering, his face is flushed an angry shade of red and his cock is hard and uncomfortably straining inside his underwear. The image of Soonyoung runs through his head in flashes of erotic situations and makes his embarrassing arousal increase. 

Jihoon knows the night of composing is over because he is not going to be able to do anything with his head losing its power and dominance to his dickhead, so he takes one last look at the door to make sure it’s locked and leans back on his chair. First, he runs the back of his hand over his bulge, sliding the knuckles over the prominent outline of his dick in a very light caress. He repeats the same action several times, gradually adding more pressure to his touches until the building tension becomes unbearable and his body is aching to feel more.

He grabs his bulge and squeezes without applying too much strength, letting out a heavy sigh. He is teasing himself, tracing the shape of his dick that can easily be perceived through his sweatpants and massaging it occasionally, taking the whole package in his small hand and moving his fingers with a very feline grace to alternate the spots receiving the pleasure. 

_The sensation was wonderful, and Hoshi was reveling in it. He loved having his dick sucked by Woozi’s wet mouth, being stimulated by that tongue and feeling those pretty pink lips wrapped around him. He had his eyes closed and his neck stretched; his hands were now holding Woozi’s head in its place and his hips were thrusting into it, his cock face-fucking him._

_In that moment, Woozi squeezed his man’s balls roughly and sucked hard around his cock, surprising him. Due to the added pleasure that had caught him off guard, Hoshi pulled at the other’s hair, opened his eyes and mouth in reflex and the sight that greeted him almost made him come: Woozi was looking straight into his eyes while he devoured the cock that weaved between his lips._

Jihoon is already breathing heavily, matching his in and exhalations with the movement of his right hand on his cock. He tightens his grasp and breathes in, loosens and breathes out. He keeps feeling himself up like this until a wet patch is perceivable where the tip of his dick is located, a tiny dark spot on his light gray sweatpants. 

He runs his fingers through his pink hair, which needs to be trimmed already, to prevent it from falling into his eyes, making it look even messier than before. He bites his lower lip, slips his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and his briefs and lifts his ass off the chair for a quick second, barely high enough to slide them until they’re just a little bit below his butt cheeks. In the swift movement, his penis gets caught by the waistband and springs free only after the pants are low enough. It slaps his lower abdomen and this, along with the rush of cold air that immediately hits it, makes Jihoon hiss.

Jihoon takes his cock in his hand in a soft grip and starts stroking lazily, moving only his wrist up and down his length at a slow pace. He sighs loud enough for it to echo in the silent room and closes his eyes for about a minute, enjoying the sweet sensation of controlled pleasure that his hand provides. He feels the way his foreskin slides along his penis, covering the glans when his hand goes up and gathering in the base when his hand goes down. 

He soon reopens his eyes to keep reading because, although he would like to, he cannot deny that the scene in the fanfic really gets to him. For some weird, fucked up reason, the thought of himself giving a blowjob makes his penis twitch. He imagines how he would look like with his eyes looking up through his dyed hair and his mouth wide open and stretched by someone’s thick cock, he imagines the obvious bump it would make in his cheeks or the way it would feel as it slides down his throat. And for some weirder, more fucked up reason, the fact that the cock filling his mouth is attached to his annoyingly childish bandmate is absolutely not a turn off.

_Hoshi pulled his boyfriend by his hair and the boy let go of his cock with a wet pop. “What happened, darling, you didn’t like it?” Woozi asked, batting his long eyelashes in a way that almost looked innocent. “I want to come inside of you, my boy”, Hoshi answered and kissed the little boy’s swollen lips._

_Without breaking the kiss, the taller male pushed his lover softly to lie on the bed and positioned himself between his legs, trailing a finger over a milky white knee and sucking a sweet tongue at the same time. He then reached for the lube and condom that were placed in one of the bedside table’s drawer, unscrew the lid of the small bottle, poured some of that sticky substance on his fingers and started circling the boy’s entrance with them._

Jihoon’s fingers around his dick tighten considerably and his pace increases. His wrist is not the only one doing the job anymore because his whole arm is moving along with it, his biceps and triceps contracting and relaxing continuous and alternatively, responding to the swift moves of the hand on his cock. The fast motion sends bolts of pleasure through his body, making his toes curl inside his fluorescent sneakers and his mouth open to let out a sigh that is very close from being a moan. 

Jihoon spits in the palm of his hand to make the slide easier and, as a result, every stroke is accompanied by a slick sound that, along with his heavy panting, echoes in the otherwise silent studio. He revels in the friction provoked by his rubbing hand and the way it hits lightly his sack when it gets to the base, he enjoys the way his foreskin stretches and retracts following the movement of his fist.

He uses his index finger to collect the pre-come that is already pooling at the tip of his dick and smears it on the head, massaging slowly and strongly. The pleasure is already taking over Jihoon’s reason and his hand is acting on its own accord, reencountering with creases and shapes that he is too familiar with, feeling the weight that he knows all too well on his hand again. He runs his thumbnail over the slit once, making his breath hitch, and then he catches the dickhead between his thumb and forefinger and shakes them, varying the pressure applied. This elicits a low moan and makes his ass and thighs tense. His eyes are hooded but he continues reading.

_The sudden contact with the cold digits made Woozi jump and open his eyes in surprise. He was nervous, Hoshi could see that, so he kissed him again to distract him. The passion that enveloped the couple melted the little boy and soon the world around them was forgotten, everything that mattered was the heat of that shared kiss that invaded all his senses. His nerves were so focused on his lips that he almost didn’t notice that Hoshi was still playing around his hole until he slid a finger all the way inside of him in one fast move. Woozi gasped at the intromission, but moaned when that finger moved inside of him in a way that made his thighs twitch and left him wanting more. Hoshi didn’t waste time before putting another finger in and thrusting those two digits in a very fast pace. The dancer was scissoring him, he wanted to stretch his boy carefully. Actually, it was necessary since he needed to be ready for the real thing._

“The real thing”, Jihoon repeats sardonically in a strangled voice, increasing the speed of the hand rubbing his length. 

All this time, Jihoon’s left hand had been on his laptop, scrolling down the webpage while he read, but he removes it after making sure the line he is reading is at the top of the page so that he can have some time before he has to scroll down again. He uses his left hand to grab his balls and knead them, feeling a great increase of pleasure that has him whimpering softly until his body in extremely needy and he knows his climax is approaching.

He stops everything abruptly only to change his form of pleasure and delay his orgasm. He places his left hand on the laptop again and makes a ring with the forefinger and the thumb of his right, wraps it tightly around the base of his dick and drags it up very slowly until it reaches his glans. He repeats this action several times until a new pace is established and his legs are twitching at the same time. Like this, he can feel the slide much more intensely; he can feel the tight ring of his fingers dragging all the way up his length beads of pre-come that sprout every time it arrives to the head.

“Fuck.” Jihoon throws his head back and takes a deep breath that he later lets out as a prolonged exhale. 

He gathers the pre-come that is starting to drip down the side of his dickhead and smears it over his fingers to make the slide more wet and smooth and, consequently, much more pleasant.

_When the pleasure increased, so did the need to be penetrated by something else. “Put it inside of me, baby, I need it”, Woozi shamelessly begged and Hoshi quickly removed his fingers from the other’s hole, leaving his owner twitching and craving to be filled. Hoshi ripped the condom package open and rolled it over his cock, subsequently smearing lube over his erection. Meanwhile, Woozi just stared at his beloved man with lust-filled eyes, waiting for him to take action and smiling when he finally pushed his legs apart. With his firm hands, the dancer held Woozi’s knees while he pushed the red head of his dick in into that tight heat of his boyfriend’s ass. Woozi felt a very uncomfortable sting, but the pain faded when the other wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping it until he was fully in, his balls touching the other’s butt cheeks._

_Woozi felt full and complete, but that was not enough. “Please, move”, whined the small singer; he needed to feel the friction of the other’s sex moving inside of him, hitting that spot that drove him crazy. Hoshi complied and pulled out until only the tip was still trapped by that delicious muscle ring, and immediately after, he slammed in again with one swift motion that had his little boyfriend screaming in pleasure. He repeated the action several times, enjoying the wonderful sight of his boyfriend with his neck bared, his mouth open and his fists gripping the sheets tightly, a boy reduced to a moaning mess._

When his dominant hand makes it to the glans for the nth time tonight, Jihoon undoes the finger ring and, instead, proceeds to tap the sensitive tip of his penis with the tip of his index and middle finger several times. Although the taps are quick and continuous, he does it very gently and, because of the lack of roughness, the sensation is not enough to make him come, so he doesn’t keep up this type of stimulation for too long.

Instead, Jihoon tries something he read in a magazine not long ago (A Men’s Health exemplar that he bought because he is a man that wants to be healthy and absolutely not because of the shirtless picture of Hugh Jackman on the front page).

He spits on his palm once again to make it wet and places it over the tip of his penis, which is just as wet with pre-come. After that, he starts rubbing the inside of his hand in circular motions against the tip, slowly and delicately at first, and then fast and erratic, his entire arm trembling.

The sensation is wonderful and intense. He closes his eyes and bites his lips to prevent a really loud moan from escaping. He opts to breathe through his nose because it may not even be four in the morning but he cannot afford to moan like a porn star in the usually crowded company building.

_The speed of the thrusting increased and so did the volume of Woozi’s moans and the frequency of Hoshi’s panting. That, along with the sound of skin slapping against skin, created a lewd harmony that echoed in the luxurious hotel room._

_Hoshi rocked his hips back and forth in a way only a professional dancer could ever manage and Woozi took it so well, his ass devouring every single inch of the other’s cock. The taller maintained a fast pace that was making them both go over the edge; he pulled out almost completely and pushed back in until his balls touched the sensitive skin of the shorter man’s rear. They kept this up for a while, not even thinking about the possibility of changing the pleasurable motion, until Hoshi experimentally placed Woozi’s calves over his shoulders and the new angled allowed his cock to hit his boyfriend’s prostate._

Jihoon let’s go of his dick and pushes his sweatpants and briefs until they are wrapped at the middle of his thighs. Even tough the strain makes it impossible to separate his legs how he would like to, me manages to push them apart just enough for his skinny arm to slide between them. He massages his scrotum with the tip of four fingers briefly and slides down until his hand has access to his ass. 

He starts circling his entrance with his fingers, slipping the tip of one in and immediately pulling it out while he imagines himself getting fucked fast and hard. The fact that it is Soonyoung fucking him is only an accessory that is gladly accepted and well received, even if it shouldn’t.

Jihoon knows that he is not going to finger himself today because, first, he has no lube in here, and second, he ate Taco Bell take-out for dinner, so sticking anything up his ass right now is a terrible idea. He can’t blame himself for his lack of preparation because when he first locked himself up in his studio he was looking forward to a very productive night of musical composition, not to jerk off to some poorly written erotic fanfic. Nevertheless, Jihoon teases himself, slipping the tips of his index and middle finger to feel the stretch and removes them quickly.

His forehead and armpits are staring to sweat and his nostrils are flaring when Jihoon releases his arm from between his legs, where it is trapped in a cramped position, and takes a hold of his leaking cock once again. His grasp is firm, strong and confident when he begins to pump harshly. He knows he’s close and he’s thankful because the can see that the story is coming to an end, so he keeps stroking fast and hard, not interested in delaying his orgasm anymore.

_“There!” Woozi cried in pleasure when he felt the swollen cockhead rubbing against his sweet spot, sending bolts of electricity to his spine and making him arch off bed. Hoshi didn’t have any trouble remembering the location of his prostate, so he kept hitting the spot dead on with every movement of his hips, marveling in the sensation of having those velvet walls wrapped around him._

_The heat was increasing and soon both boys feel their orgasms approaching. “I’m close”, Woozi managed to whine between screams and moans and Hoshi answered between gasps, “me too”. After a few seconds, Woozi’s thighs quivered and he came untouched all over his stomach, his hips bucking and his mouth emitting a very sinful noise that had the other boy reaching his climax, milking himself dry in the tightness of the ass he was buried in._

Jihoon’s pace increases drastically; he pumps himself fiercely, almost furiously. The squelch of his hand against his penis is loud and vulgar, and so are the sounds he lets out. Being this close, he totally fails at trying to hold back his moans. 

The hand travelling up and down his cock has become slightly blurred from how fast it goes. Jihoon keeps this pace up until he feels the familiar pricking at his balls and knows that he is about to come.

To reach his own climax, Jihoon imagines the expression in Soonyoung's face and the profile of his body during an orgasm. He imagines Soonyoung with his back arched, his neck thrown backwards, his hair dripping with sweat, his eyes closed, his long eyelashes contrasting beautifully with the heavy blush on his cheeks, his mouth parted, his big front teeth showing behind plump and reddish lips, his visible abdominal muscles tensing and his voice moaning in a very deep voice. As for the cherry on top, Jihoon imagines Soonyoung coming with his dick buried deep inside his own ass, filling him with that sticky and warm substance.

With this picture taking over his mind and his fist stroking his dick, Jihoon comes. His back arches off the chair, the muscles of his whole body spasm a couple of times, his eyes close tight and his nose scrunches up a little bit. All the while, he releases a loud and embarrassingly high-pitched moan and his hips roll involuntarily, riding out his orgasm. Thick spurts of semen drip and cover his hand and his thighs in a disgustingly viscous mess, but the worst is that a few land on his white tee and some even on his pants.

Once Jihoon has come down from his high, he opens his eyes slowly and notices the mess he has made. His right hand is covered in come and his clothes are tainted too. He is still panting when he reaches out for the tissues he keeps at his desk and cleans up, wiping the semen off his hand and legs and scrubbing his shirt and pants to remove the stain. 

Turns out he’s going to have to walk back to the dorm with remnants of dried come in his clothes. His t-shirt doesn’t bother him much, it will be covered by his hoodie anyway, but his gray sweatpants are going to have some unexplainable darker spots on his crotch area. Jihoon knows it’s better if he hurries up and gets there before the city and his members wakes up, so he can walk unnoticed and wash his clothes to erase all evidence of this because what would they think if they knew that the almighty Woozi uses the studio he was given to jerk off (to the thought of other members, in addition) rather than producing music.

Jihoon is about to close all the open tabs of his laptop and leave when he notices there’s still another paragraph he hasn’t read.

_Hoshi lowered his body and kissed his lover’s nose and lips. Woozi, who simply smiled, too tired to kiss back, stared into his man’s eyes and easily read the unspoken confession that hid behind them, because it was the same one that occupied his heart: “I love you”._

As expected, Jihoon grimaces. The levels of idealized and cheesy bullshit here must be considered a crime against nature (or a korean drama, it’s the same). 

It’s not that he doesn’t love Soonyoung, because he does, just as he loves every other member in Seventeen. It’s just that Jihoon doesn’t think he should love him in other ways different from friendship or camaraderie, it would feel wrong. 

It’s only when Jihoon is giving this whole situation a second and a third thought that he realizes how distorted the image he had of Soonyoung when he came actually was: the boy doesn’t have long eyelashes or visible abdominal muscles and, definitively, he doesn’t have a deep voice. 

This makes him feel a little better while he walks back to their shared home. He didn’t masturbate to a one hundred percent real Soonyoung, so everything’s fine, right? 

Right?

 

It’s midday when Soonyoung loses the bet. He has to wake up a sleeping Jihoon so that they can meet with their manager and discuss comeback issues.

It’s ten minutes past twelve when he tugs at the sleeves of Jihoon’s pajamas and tells him that they have something scheduled.

It’s a quarter past twelve when he kneels in front of the other boy’s face, cups his cheeks with his hands and tells him he must wake up, shaking his head brusquely.

It’s also a quarter past twelve when Jihoon opens his eyes and sees whose face is less than ten centimeters away from his.

It’s sixteen minutes past twelve when Soonyoung dashes out of the bedroom, barely avoiding the book that was thrown in his direction and closing the door after him so that the walls can muffle the volley of disses and cusses that Jihoon aims at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I just wrote 6000 word fic of Jihoon masturbating, I guess it says a lot about my social life..
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I would seriously appreciate every single comment, good or bad <3 <3 
> 
> By the way, I'm planning to do a sequel (this time with plot), but I'm not sure yet, it all depends on how much time it lasts stuck in my mind.
> 
> Bye, and thanks again :)


End file.
